The invention relates to power tools, and more particularly to dual-voltage power tools. It is often desirable for power tools, small appliances, and other devices that include an electric motor to have the option to operate either with a battery or connected to an electrical outlet. These “corded/cordless” products are attractive because they do not have the limitations of a single power source. A corded tool for example, is not portable and cannot be used in places where electrical outlets are not available. On the other hand, a cordless tool has a limited runtime and may have lower performance than a corded device.